


One Step Closer

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Series: Shook the Bones [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic tricks, entertaining children, a case, and a missed opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

\--- --- ---

Laughter from the bullpen drew Hotch out of his office. He frowned, staring down at JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss standing behind Reid, who was sitting at his desk. Everyone grinned, except Prentiss, who looked confused. Reid said something and two of the women turned around. Prentiss rolled her eyes, but Garcia said, "Don't argue" and guided her by the arm. Reid peeked over his shoulder at them and then hunched over something on his desk. Recognizing one of Reid's "magic tricks," Hotch smiled to himself and made his way down the ramp.

"Fly, fly, my pretty!" Garcia cheered. Hotch heard a _pop_ and then a small object fell at his feet.

The room went silent as he leaned over and picked up the projectile. With an arched eyebrow he walked over to the group. The women had already begun to draw back.

"Do I need to remind you this is a workplace?" Hotch asked calmly.

Reid ducked his head, quickly tucking his supplies into a drawer. "No, sir. I'm sorry."

"Aw, bossman," Garcia pouted, drawing herself up to support one of her favorite boys. "Reid was just entertaining us."

"Then the break's over. I'm pretty sure there's plenty of _work_ related things to keep you entertained."

As the group dispersed, Hotch set the projectile on Reid's desk. He offered a small smile when the young man looked up. "You're getting some good distance with this thing." He turned away, fighting to keep a straight face in response to Reid's shocked expression.

Gideon waited in his office doorway with a scrutinizing expression. Hotch gave him a look that asked "what?"

"It took you eight months to smile at Prentiss," Gideon remarked.

Hotch resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he pushed past. "That might have something to do with the fact Strauss moved her in to undermine me." Of course, that plan had backfired, Prentiss proving time and again that she hated the favoritism and corruption of politics.

Gideon hummed softly, one of his most irritating habits – besides his knowing smiles. Hotch ignored him in favor of piling up completed reports.

"I noticed you're accepting the invites for after-work drinks more often," Gideon commented after a minute.

Hotch spared him a brief glance. "You know I'm at loose ends outside the BAU," he returned dryly. Without a family to go home to every night, he basically had no life beyond work. Gideon hummed again. Annoyed, Hotch snapped, "Out! I have work to do." Although he didn't look, he knew Gideon was smirking. Damn it.

Left alone, Hotch couldn't concentrate and stared blindly at the reports on his desk. Had it really taken that long to adjust to Prentiss? He was pretty sure that made the longest record. Adjusting to JJ had been almost instantaneous, her non-obtrusive personality making it easy to feel comfortable around her. Morgan took some time, but after about five cases he'd earned a great deal of Hotch's respect. Elle was introduced to the BAU through an important case that made her transition almost seamless. Gideon had been in the lead when Hotch first arrived, making that dynamic different. Garcia continued to throw Hotch off, but it was impossible not to like her. And Reid…

Hotch realized they'd shared a smile upon their second meeting, and at the third, Hotch had been ready to offer a casual touch. The reminder of that incident made him frown. Even four and a half months into the job and twice as many cases to get to know the team, Reid flinched away from physical contact. He didn't panic, although there'd been one time that Morgan had come up behind him unannounced and clapped his shoulder – that had been a near call.

Now thoroughly distracted, Hotch turned to his computer to check on Reid's file. Every three weeks Hotch received notice that Reid attended his scheduled psych appointments. If he didn't, Hotch would have to report it, which would likely lead to a suspension. Hotch didn't like the idea of Reid burning out so early and wondered, not for the first time, if he ought to broach the subject. As much as he didn't want to intrude on his team's personal lives, Reid's past would eventually catch up with him on a case.

Hotch did not look forward to the conversation. He wondered if he could convince Gideon to take on that task; he'd gotten close to Reid as a mentor.

\---

His ex-wife called Wednesday evening to say her flight had changed to leave at six on Friday morning.

"I know Jack was supposed to be with you a half day before the weekend, and I hate making him stay with you at work all day, but I don't really have a choice."

Hotch rubbed his forehead, already trying to rearrange his schedule in his head. He wasn't mad, though it did make things more difficult. "It's alright. I've got a couple of his coloring books, and you can pack up his latest favorites."

Haley laughed, pure amusement that Hotch hadn't heard in over a year. "Your office into a playroom? Oh god, your team will want to know who abducted their boss."

He smiled at her tone. "Guess I'll have to be extra stern come Monday." He glanced at the timer on the stove. "Listen, I'm finishing up dinner. What time can you drop Jack off on Thursday?"

"We'll eat dinner and I'll give you a call. That should give you a couple hours before wrestling him to bed. He's getting worse about demanding to stay up."

"Thanks for the heads-up." Hotch turned off the timer before it rang and removed the pot from the burner.

Haley let out a sigh of relief. "Aaron, I really appreciate you taking him early. Sorry it makes work difficult."

"Hey, I love the extra time." They both fell silent at that. Hotch's schedule made visits difficult, and at the beginning of their divorce Haley had stubbornly refused to be flexible. In the past three months they'd been working on establishing a more friendly connection.

Eventually she coughed. "Ah, see you tomorrow."

"Great. Bye, Haley."

\---

Hotch prepared a take-along breakfast for Jack before going into the bedroom to wake the five- ( _and a half!_ ) year-old. The boy was none too happy to be woken up and rushed through morning routines. Hotch finally promised his son a donut if he'd finish up and get in the car with no more complaints.

Eventually they got out the door and on their way. Jack dozed off again, waking up only as Hotch opened the back door to unbuckle his son.

"I got it!" Jack insisted. He wasn't quite as happy to carry his own knapsack but Hotch patiently told him that with a briefcase and a bagged breakfast, Daddy had his hands full.

Security looked amused when Jack asked if his breakfast would be okay going through the scanner. Hotch had to look to one of the guards to give assurance, Jack wouldn't take his word for it.

Prentiss was the only one in the bullpen when they arrived. She looked up and grinned. "Hey, Jack! Are you helping your daddy today?"

Jack perked up and nodded proudly. "Yeah! He was gonna sleep in!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Hotch directed his son towards the office. JJ appeared soon after, also taking a moment to greet Jack. Her attention turned to Hotch and she reminded him about the nine o'clock meeting – one of two that had prevented him from taking a sick day.

"You probably need someone to watch him," she commented as Jack settled himself in the middle of Hotch's office and dumped out the contents of his backpack. "I can do this afternoon," she offered.

"Thanks. I'll see if Morgan's up to it this morning."

JJ grinned. "I really doubt he'd turn you down."

Hotch made sure Jack settled down at the edge of Morgan's desk with his donut (after his real breakfast) and juice before he hurried off to his meeting. He heard Jack ask who the new guy was just as he stepped into the elevator.

\---

Morgan liked kids. He hardly felt ready for any of his own, but he enjoyed hanging out with his friends' children and occasionally spoiling them. Jack had his mouth full of donut when Reid came from the kitchenette with a mug of coffee.

"Who's that guy?" Jack asked, crumbs falling past his lips. Morgan handed him a napkin with the reminder to not talk with his mouth full.

Reid hesitated a moment, staring at the child across from his desk.

"Um…" Reid sat down, looking a little wary. His gaze flickered around the bullpen before settling back on Jack. "My name's Spencer Reid." He paused before asking, "What's your name?"

Mouth now clear, Jack shifted onto his knees in his chair. "I'm Jack Hotchner," he announced. "You work for my dad," he added.

Reid stared, seemingly at a loss for what he was supposed to say next. He looked at Morgan, eyes widening slightly in an expression that asked for help. Morgan held back a grin. No way, he wanted to see the kid figure this out on his own.

"You're skinny," Jack said, scrunching up his nose in disapproval. "Mom says you need to eat to get big 'n strong 'n healthy. You're gonna shrink." Morgan started chuckling.

Reid set down his mug as he said, "That's extremely unlikely." Morgan recognized Reid's lecture mode. "I'm at an acceptable weight for my age and height. And 'shrinking' isn't quite the appropriate term for what happens when people age, although in appearance it may seem that elderly adults get smaller."

Prentiss coughed into her hand, barely covering a laugh. Morgan glanced over at her and they shared a grin. Reid was even more awkward than usual. Jack looked confused and Morgan didn't blame him.

"Ooookay. You're boring." Jack turned back to his donut and resumed eating.

Reid looked to his teammates, expression completely bewildered. He met Morgan's amused stare and mouthed "I'm no good with kids."

\---

Hotch hung back, not alerting the team to his presence. Prentiss nudged Reid's shoulder with a grin while Jack – hanging onto Morgan's back – chanted, "Do it! Do it!"

Reid cast a quick glare at Prentiss before digging in his drawer. Hotch snorted softly as Reid hunched over, an obvious sign that he was setting up his film canister rocket. Jack would love it.

Lift-off was preempted this time with overly exaggerated hand-waving. With encouragement from Morgan, Reid added in some "magic words." Jack cheered when the rocket went off, flying clear across the room to hit the wall. Morgan grinned proudly and even Reid looked delighted with the distance. Hotch saw Prentiss glance at the clock and remind the others that the boss would be back soon. He backtracked a few steps to give them time to clean-up, then came around the corner.

Jack had untangled himself from Morgan and now stood close at Reid's side, trying to open the young man's desk drawer.

"Those are my things, Jack," Reid said, one hand pressing firmly against the drawer to keep it shut.

"But it's _magic_!" Jack complained. He held onto the handle with one hand and used the other to try prying Reid's fingers away.

"It's not polite to go through other people's things," Reid protested.

"You're not the boss!"

Hotch cleared his throat, coming up behind Jack to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, Reid's right. You shouldn't go through someone else's things." He glanced at Reid, who looked relieved to see him. "But maybe if you ask nicely, he'll do another trick for you." Reid didn't look so pleased about that.

Jack cheered up at that possibility and turned away from the drawer. He grabbed onto Reid's sleeve and tugged. "Yeah! Do some more!"

Reid glanced up at Hotch, mouth opening to say something, but the words seemed to get lost. Hotch quirked an eyebrow and the younger agent sucked in a breath, looking back down at Jack.

"Ah, okay…" He looked around his desk. "Um, I need my arm back." Once Jack let his sleeve go, Reid leaned over to rummage in his satchel. In a minute he sat back up with a quarter. He handed it to Jack. "See the back? That's the Mississippi image. Remember it, so you know it's the same coin."

Jack stared hard at the coin; his intense look of concentration made Hotch smile. "Okay."

Reid glanced up at Hotch again before taking the coin and rolling it across his knuckles. "Then here we go…" He moved his hands together, somehow managing to flip the quarter across to roll along his other knuckles. A second later, the coin disappeared.

Jack stared slack-jawed for a moment. Then he frowned at Reid's closed fists. "Hey, you're just holding it," he complained.

"Am I?" Reid smiled a little, spreading his hands wide and uncurling his fingers one at a time. He turned his hands over and shook them a little for good measure.

Again impressed, Jack peered down at the floor but could see no sign of the coin. "Make it come back!" he insisted.

"I don't know…" Reid said, an exaggerated look of doubt crossing his features. "It's hard to get it right, and a lot of work."

Morgan spoke up. "Maybe Jack can help you."

Reid sighed, "I don't know… two people might not be enough."

Jack tugged Hotch's hand. "Daddy, c'mon!" he begged. He looked back at Reid with expectant eyes. "What're we gonna do?"

Reid hummed in thought. "Well maybe we can see if…" He reached out behind Jack's ear and looked surprised when he pulled back a quarter between his fingers. "Did you have it?"

Jack grabbed it eagerly, but he frowned when the quarter's back revealed the usual eagle. "It's not the right one!"

"Oh!" Reid looked embarrassed. "See? I told you this was hard. Umm, do you know any magic words?"

"Yes!"

Reid looked up at Hotch and gestured for him to lean over. Curious, he did so.

"Okay, Jack, you need to wiggle your fingers like this," Reid instructed. Two pairs of hands started waving around Hotch's head. "Then I want you to start saying the magic words, okay?"

"Yeah!"

As Jack shouted "abracadabra" and started making ridiculous rhymes to keep it going, Reid moved one hand to Hotch's ear closest to Jack. With well-practiced slight-of-hand, Reid produced a coin without Jack knowing how.

"Wow!" Jack took the nickel, but looked back at Reid expectantly.

"Hmm." Reid turned his head as if examining Hotch's ear. "I think there's something else in there. Hotch? Can you tilt your head, try knocking it out?" He looked entirely too amused when Hotch complied and lightly hit the opposite ear. He could hear Jack suck in a breath.

"Holy cow!" Jack suddenly exclaimed. Hotch straightened up as a small hand shoved in front of his face to reveal the previous coins plus the original quarter and two dimes.

Hotch could feel his lips twitching upwards. "Pretty amazing, kiddo."

Reid leaned back with an exaggerated sigh. "I think I'm done now."

Jack turned to him with wide eyes. "You're a wizard!"

Morgan and Prentiss started laughing. Reid looked uncomfortable again and tried to wave it off. Hotch smiled gratefully at him.

"Funny that there's enough coins for a snack," Hotch commented. Reid shifted his gaze away.

"Keep that for later," Reid said. He turned his chair around. "I kind of need to get back to work."

Jack agreed reluctantly. As Hotch nudged him to gather his stuff to go back to the office, he leaned over to Reid and murmured, "Thank you."

Reid blinked in surprise. Slowly a slight smile crossed his lips and he nodded.

Jack raced ahead, ready to color in his Scooby-Doo book. Hotch glanced back as he followed behind. Morgan was grinning at him. Prentiss had quickly ducked her head but kept shooting glances between Hotch and Reid.

\---

JJ poked her head into Hotch's office to say she had files to pass around before she could take Jack. Hotch gave her the okay and went back to gathering his notes for his meeting. Jack had started yawning about ten minutes ago and slowed down his coloring. If the trend kept up, JJ would be left with a napping child – infinitely less distracting and less exhausting. Hotch cleared some room on his desk so JJ could bring her work over. Then he grabbed a blanket and small pillow from a cabinet and lay it out.

"Hey buddy, I have to go soon but JJ's going to keep you company." Hotch knelt next to Jack and kissed his forehead. "Maybe you can lie down for a bit and let her read you a story."

"I'm not sleepy!" Jack defended. Immediately a yawn betrayed him. He frowned, which made it hard for Hotch to suppress a laugh.

"Well, just try lying down during the story. If you take a nap now, you'll probably stay awake for our movie later."

"Can we have popcorn, too?"

Hotch smiled. "If you're still hungry after dinner. Now let me get you wrapped up before I have to go."

Jack looked doubtfully at the blanket but closed his coloring book and got up. Hotch cocooned his son in the blanket and tickled him. Jack giggled hysterically and rolled around trying to break free. JJ returned to find them like that. She grinned widely as Hotch broke off the tickling to wrap Jack close and hug him.

"Okay kiddo, I'm going to go. Let JJ read you something and be good."

"Okay." Jack settled back on his own, curling up in the blanket as Hotch stood.

He murmured to JJ, "He might take a nap. I left a book of fairytales on my desk." The book was borrowed from Gideon's collection since Jack's books waited at home.

"Good luck," JJ said as Hotch grabbed his things. "We'll hold down the fort. Right, Jack?"

Jack rearranged his pillow. "I wanna hear Jack and the Bean Stalk." Seeing his dad's expectant gaze, he added, "Please?"

"Alright, let's see what we've got." JJ gave Hotch a little wave as he left.

\---

On Monday Hotch felt relieved that his weekend with Jack went so well. Before noon the BAU loaded onto the jet, called in on an Albuquerque case. The local LEOs were facing the third in a series of kidnapping turned murders that involved teenage boys.

During the flight, Reid provided updated statistics about male versus female victims. Given the basic nature of most of his numbers (males more likely than females to be the victim of any violent crime other than rape or sexual assault, most murder victims are male), Hotch sensed Reid was using the information to process the case aloud.

Gideon started the flight engrossed in the file, sitting apart from the group as he read. About midflight he got up to join the rest of the group. "We have to hit the ground running," he said. "Locals estimate time between abduction and death to be approximately eight days. We're coming in on day four."

"They located where the third victim was abducted," Emily noted. "Blood was found – Ray Donovan's – in an alleyway behind a bistro. Nothing to suggest significant damage, but this is the first time the police could pinpoint the abduction site."

Morgan nodded. "Could be an indication the unsub is devolving."

"Or Donovan is the first to put up enough of a struggle to leave a trace," Hotch reminded. "We need to check in and then see to the families. There's no clear indication that these boys knew each other. They didn't go to the same school or church and were abducted within a sixty mile radius of one another."

"Their interests did cross," Reid said. "Similar GPAs, enrolled in at least one AP class – they were dedicated in their academics and a couple extracurriculars."

Morgan tapped his file against the table. "Essentially they're geeks. They might not stand out visually" – Prentiss rolled her eyes, knowing he was envisioning the stereotype nerd with thick glasses and a pocket protector – "But geeks, none the less."

Gideon acknowledged the observation with a small nod. "We need to figure out what aspects the unsub is targeting. Does he choose his victims because they appear to be more vulnerable? Or is he looking for the more academically focused?"

Hotch glanced at the photos again. He studied the latest boy – shaggy brown-blond hair; lean, probably going through a growth spurt; hazel eyes. When he looked up his gaze caught on Reid. It clicked suddenly that Ray Donovan and Reid looked similar enough to pass as siblings. Hotch found himself staring and wondered when the others would notice.

He tried to shake it off, focus back on the brainstorming session. He couldn't get rid of a sudden chill.

\---

They caught the unsub on the morning of day six. Gideon, Prentiss, and Reid remained at the station where they worked on an interview with the unsub to get a usable confession to seal the case. The forensics from the first two scenes, and even initial findings at the unsub's home and work, were shaky at best. Morgan and Hotch joined local law enforcement to find the third victim and hopefully solid evidence to make their case.

Three hours later they uncovered Ray Donovan's body in a pile of refuse along an underpass.

"He got sloppy," Morgan muttered. He and Hotch stood back to let CSU process the scene. "At least we have something that'll stand up in court."

Hotch nodded stiffly, gaze locked on the face of the sixteen-year-old. With a split lip and multiple bruises marking his face, Donovan eerily reminded Hotch of Reid's appearance when they first met.

Morgan sighed. "Nothing more we can do here."

"Prentiss said Clayton talked. Gideon waited him out." Hotch paused. "And brought in Reid."

"Does he look young enough to fit in Clayton's target range?"

Expression grim, Hotch said, "Close enough."

\---

On the flight home Gideon and Reid settled into a game of chess. Hotch surreptitiously kept an eye on them while skimming one of Prentiss' novels. He noticed Reid's attention wandered, often staring vacantly at some spot on the floor and his shoulders tensed. Gideon must have noticed but wasn't likely to make a comment about it, especially on the jet. Hotch didn't know the details about what had passed with the unsub at the station and found himself wary about what he'd read when all reports came in.

"Hey, Hotch!" Morgan called. "Come join us." He held up a deck of cards.

Before he could offer his book as an excuse, Prentiss said, "You're barely paying attention to it. Give it up and have some fun."

It took a couple minutes of consideration (and cajoling from his colleague) for Hotch to turn over the book and take a seat at the table. JJ grinned at him and Prentiss nodded in approval. Hotch cast the chess-players a sidelong glance. Reid was staring at him. Hotch caught only a moment of it and had no way of knowing how long Reid had focused on him, though a glimpse of Gideon's subtle frown suggested it had been unusual.

"Get your head in the game or you're going to lose," Morgan warned.

\---

"Hey, ah, do you have a minute?"

Hotch looked up from the reports to find Reid standing awkwardly in the doorway, shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets. "Yes, of course." He indicated a chair. "A little late for you, isn't it?"

Reid shrugged as he sat down. "Not really. The only early days I seem to have are when JJ or Morgan drags me along for company." His gaze lowered and he smiled self-deprecatingly. "Uh, I haven't exactly established an outside 'normal' life."

"I understand." Hotch settled back in his chair, relaxing his posture in silent invitation for Reid to continue.

"Some people function better in multiple social settings," Reid commented, gaze steady again. "I've always found myself most comfortable in small groups."

Reid had provided more personal information about himself in three minutes than he had in the five months he'd been at the BAU. Hotch controlled his surprise from showing.

Silence hung between them for a couple minutes. Hotch waited patiently, knowing that the younger man had a reason for coming in.

Eventually Reid drew a long breath and said, "He touched me." He eyed the reports on the desk.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, though knew the basics now: how Clayton had grabbed Reid's wrist when he attempted to leave the interrogation room; Gideon's calm insistence that Reid sit down again and the unsub let go, talked about himself.

Reid's lips tightened before he responded, his gaze fixed on the desk. "Our last case… the unsub. He grabbed my hand." He tucked his hair behind his ears. "It made me—I was angry, but I knew I couldn't _do_ anything about it." He closed his eyes as he heaved an irritated sigh. "Then Gideon had me sit down and got him to let me go. He kept staring at me, smiling when he waived his rights and laid out his process in detail."

Clayton ignored Gideon until the very end when he mockingly warned the man of his colleague's vulnerability.

"If I stayed angry I could lose my temper. Instead he—" Reid cut himself off, jaw tightening.

"He singled you out, wanted to get a rise out of you," Hotch said. "Reid, you knew what you couldn't allow to happen and controlled yourself. You did a good job on this case."

Reid stared at him, far from reassured. "He inti—he tried to intimidate me." Anger flared briefly in his eyes. "I wasn't scared of him. I'm not scared of our unsubs. In the end, they can all be defined. I can describe them and hold in my hand a page that reduces these men to words. A profile." There was more he didn't say, the implication that despite having the ability to categorize unsubs, he couldn't undo the damage they had done. "I'm not scared," Reid repeated, "but we can't stop them from haunting us, can we."

Hotch shook his head. "No. There will always be cases that stay with us. It's inevitable and we try different ways to cope." He paused, then asked, "Did you speak with the psychologist yet?"

Reid's lips thinned and he looked away. "Tomorrow." Hotch got the impression he'd just insulted the other agent. Reid cleared his throat and stood up. "Sorry to bother you. I guess I just wanted you to know why my report might look confusing when you get to the interview."

"Reid…" Hotch hid a sigh of relief when Reid stopped on his way to the door and turned around. "Thank you. For speaking with me. I know there's some… issues that come up during cases. When they do, I'd like you to talk to me." Hotch made sure their gazes met at that. "Everyone has their triggers and I'd prefer for those problems to be dealt with outside of the case."

The younger man tilted his head in acknowledgement. Something like disappointment flickered across his face. "Right. Thanks, Hotch."

This time Hotch didn't stop him. He muttered under his breath, "You're welcome," and knew he'd missed the chance to understand the response Reid sought.

With a frustrated groan, Hotch leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. He rubbed his face tiredly and debated leaving. The sky beyond his windows had gone dark and the city lit up with night lights. Hotch eyed the reports in front of him and even though he could finish them easily within the hour, he knew he wouldn't be going home tonight.

\--- --- ---

_Til next time..._


End file.
